1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container opener including a tab-top can opener and a crown cap bottle opener and more particularly to an opener of this type incorporated into a case for a disposable cigarette lighter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Container openers designed to remove crown caps from bottles or cans have been incorporated into various devices in the past. Examples of such devices include drinking glasses and other fluid containers having prying devices attached to or incorporated into their bases and jack knives with fold-out bottle openers.
One disadvantage with the above type of devices is that they are sometimes inconvenient to use and carry on one's person and they do not include a device for opening tab-top containers.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a compact, convenient device which may be used to open both containers having crown caps and containers having tab-tops. A further object of the present invention is to provide such a device in a form which is conveniently carried on the user's person without adding to his or her collection of usually-carried paraphernalia.